Flashback
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Norman Spellman repense à sa vie et à ses rêves d'avant Pandora et à ses sentiments envers Jake. Pas de slash, OS, POV Norman. Le titre est tarte et le résumé pas très clair, mais venez lire quand même


**Résumé : Après la cérémonie qui a vu renaître Jake dans son corps de Na'vi, Norman repense à sa vie avant et sur Pandora, à ses rêves et à ses sentiments envers Jake. POV Norman, OS, pas de slash.**

**C'est ma première fanfiction sur l'univers d'Avatar, j'espère qu'elle tient la route ^^ **

**Enjoy and review ! **

**oooOOOooo**

- On se croirait à la maternelle ! avait dit Grace.

Et elle avait eu raison. Aussi difficile que cela soit à admettre pour moi à l'époque, elle avait eu raison. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'en vouloir à Jake, même si j'éprouvais de l'amitié pour lui. En quelques instants, il avait obtenu tout ce à quoi j'avais aspiré pendant toutes ces années. Il avait intégré le clan Omaticaya et allait apprendre à devenir l'un des leurs…

Depuis tout jeune, j'avais toujours été fasciné par l'espace et par Pandora. Comme tout le monde, j'en avais entendu parler comme d'un véritable enfer peuplé de bêtes féroces et d'une population indigène sauvage et impitoyable, dont la seule envie était de vous arracher les yeux avant de vous réduire en morceaux. Je n'avais pas tardé à comprendre que cette vision était exagérée. L'Homme a souvent peur de ce qu'il ne peut comprendre. Et nous étions bien loin de comprendre ce monde complexe qu'était Pandora.

Peu de temps après avoir appris que l'on avait découvert de l'unobtanium sur Pandora, des rumeurs s'étaient propagées au sein de la communauté scientifique à propos d'un projet « Avatar » qui consisterait à piloter par la pensée le corps pré-fabriqué d'un indigène, afin d'intégrer leur clan et de les convaincre de nous laisser exploiter leur sol. Le projet serait dirigé par le Professeur Grace Augustine en personne, qui avait déjà passé quelques années sur place et avait publié deux livres, l'un sur la flore de Pandora et l'autre sur ses habitants, les Na'vis. Ce furent ses ouvrages qui provoquèrent le déclic en moi et je me rendis compte que tout ce que l'on racontait au sujet de Pandora était bien loin de la réalité, ainsi que je l'avais déjà pressenti. Dès lors, je n'eus plus qu'un seul objectif : devenir pilote d'avatar, me rendre sur Pandora pour rejoindre le Professeur Augustine et découvrir par moi-même ce merveilleux monde.

Lors de ma formation, je me liais d'amitié avec un autre scientifique, futur pilote d'avatar comme moi, Tom Sully. Nous passions des heures à deviser de Pandora et du projet, nous réjouissant à l'avance de ce qui nous attendait. Je crois qu'il attendait l'embarquement avec autant d'impatience que moi. Pourtant, deux jours avant ledit embarquement, j'appris à ma grande tristesse que Tom avait été tué par arme à feu pour quelques billets. J'eus à peine le temps de réaliser que l'on m'annonçait déjà avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour le remplacer : Jake, son frère jumeau, un ancien Marine cloué sur un fauteuil roulant. Une aubaine pour le projet car, son génome correspondant à celui de Tom, il pourrait sans problème piloter son avatar.

Mais j'avais des doutes. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de rencontrer Jake Sully avant notre départ. Je ne savais pas de quel bois il était fait, personne n'avait eu le temps de le former ni même de l'informer de ce qui nous attendait là-bas. Il n'avait qu'une vague connaissance du projet, aucune formation scientifique et il ne parlait pas le Na'vi. Egoïstement, ce n'était pas pour lui que j'avais peur, mais pour moi. En effet, étant mis sous ma responsabilité, j'allais devoir tout lui apprendre et j'avais peur de rester cloîtré dans le labo sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre. J'avais peur qu'il ne me gâche ces six années sur Pandora, j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir en profiter pleinement. Et de devoir attendre six ans pour savoir ce qu'il valait ne me rassurait pas. Heureusement qu'on allait nous cryogéniser pendant le voyage, cela allait m'éviter d'y penser.

Six ans plus tard, je débarquais sur Pandora. A peine arrivés, on nous rebattait déjà les oreilles avec les consignes de sécurité, certes nécessaires, mais le portrait que le colonel Quarritch dressait des Na'vis ne me plut pas. En cinq ans d'apprentissage de leur langues et de leurs coutumes, j'avais également appris à les voir d'un autre œil et à les respecter. Du moins, c'est ce que je laissais paraître. En réalité, j'étais totalement fou de ce peuple et espérait secrètement pouvoir les rencontrer et partager leur vie, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours. Mais j'appris vite qu'il valait mieux se taire en dehors du labo. Les soldats n'avaient aucune considération ni aucune pitié à l'encontre des Na'vis, qu'ils considéraient comme un obstacle majeur à la récolte d'unobtanium et donc à la richesse. Les relations n'avaient jamais été aussi tendues entre les Na'vis et nous et tout menaçait d'exploser d'un instant à l'autre. J'espérais néanmoins pouvoir arriver à travailler correctement.

Comme prévu, j'avais pris Jake sous mon aile et nous avions rencontré le Professeur Augustine ensemble. Au premier abord et par la suite, il s'était avéré être quelqu'un d'intelligent et son manque d'expérience fut vite compensé par sa capacité d'adaptation, au grands soulagement de Grace qui avait prit comme un affront personnel l'arrivée d'un Marine dans son équipe. De fait, Jake s'était révélé extrêmement doué dans le contrôle de son avatar pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune heure de simulateur à son actif. En quelques minutes, il avait eu le contrôle total de son corps, alors qu'il m'avait fallu à moi des heures de simulateur pour pouvoir seulement arriver à toucher mes doigts avec mon pouce. Encore une fois, je m'efforçais de me dire que son don naturel était une véritable chance pour l'avancement du projet, mais je n'y croyais pas moi-même. Au fond, je savais très bien ce qui m'arrivait : j'étais jaloux de Jake. Jaloux à en crever.

Pourtant, quand nous avons perdu son avatar en forêt après qu'il se soit fait poursuivre par un Palulukan, j'avais été sincèrement inquiet pour lui, malgré ma jalousie. Certes, je lui en voulait de sa facilité à tout réussir sans jamais avoir étudié, mais je ne souhaitais pas sa mort. Et surtout pas de cette manière là. Avec Grace, nous avons eu un mal fou à le réveiller et à le tirer de son caisson. C'est là, quelques minutes plus tard, qu'il nous avait raconté avoir rencontré les Omaticayas et avoir négocié avec eux le droit d'apprendre leur mode de vie. Et il avait réussi. Grace m'avait raconté avec émotion la cérémonie de l'acceptation de Jake au sein du Peuple. Pendant un instant, je m'étais isolé afin de digérer la nouvelle et j'avais dû me rendre à l'évidence : Jake avait réussi là où j'avais échoué. Il avait fait sien mon plus grand rêve. Devenir un membre à part entière du peuple Na'vi.

Aujourd'hui, Jake est _olo'eyktan_ du clan Omaticaya, uni à la future _tsahik_ Neytiri. Les Omaticayas ont réussi à transférer définitivement son esprit dans son corps d'avatar avec l'aide d'Eywa. La guerre est terminée et les Marcheurs du Ciel ont été renvoyés chez eux. Seuls quelques uns ont été choisis pour rester, en majorité des scientifiques qui travaillaient avec nous au laboratoire. Je suis de ceux là. La guerre m'a appris beaucoup de choses sur moi-même et sur le Peuple et à ce jour, ma jalousie envers Jake n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Car il ne suffisait pas d'avoir étudié le Na'vi pendant cinq ans pour pouvoir faire partie du clan, Jake en est le meilleur exemple. Devenir Omaticaya se mérite.

Et moi, Norman Spellman, à compter de ce jour du 8 décembre 2154, j'ai bien l'intention de m'y employer !


End file.
